In order for a device size to be small and installation cost to be reduced, there has been recently proposed an electronic device in which a display panel and a drive circuit (electronic circuit) for driving the display panel are provided integrally with a same substrate, i.e., a liquid crystal display device having a so-called monolithic structure (see Patent Literature 1, for example).